Blinding Silence
by Deadly Thinking
Summary: After being abused by his stepfather for eight years, a child runs. He can't see the colors of the world, the logos that define us. He won't talk to you for comfort, but he can't comfort you by speaking soothing words. Forever mute and forever blind. This child walks alone. Adopted by GalaxySurfer22
1. Chapter 1

Blinding Silence

A/N:I think this is a common concept, So let's warp and free transform it like no tomorrow.

Unknown

You could hear the bottles breaking. You hear a mother crying. You hear the smacking for skin against skin. You feel the vibrations and the bodies slamming against the floor. And what did you do. You did nothing. You couldn't pull yourself together to help the poor family. The ancient laws had forbid you anyways. My argument towards this statement was we always find a mortal for a "good time" but the law won't let us man up and help them. I am sorry Sally for being a horrible father. I am sorry Percy for having you live this kind of life.

After giving into a little bit of my self hate, I heard a snap. I look back into the apartment, to see Sally's limp body being raped. Behind the man, I saw Percy with a knife. He crept up and slit the man's throat. He then pushed the body of his mothers and prayed. In the back of my mind a heard his prayer.

"Father, please give my mother a proper burial, and immediate send Gabe's body to the the Fields."

I was surprised at his knowledge of the Greek Gods. I decided to answer his prayer and sent Sally to Atlantis, I would have to explain to Amphitrite later. Gabe's body was then burned so no one would know of the event that had happened in the room.

Percy

Life. What is my purpose as a blind boy. A blind boy with no speaking capabilities. As Gabe forced my mind into utter distress forcing me to be quiet in fear of what would happen. But now I am free. I grabbed my savings and a backpack. Inside, I stored my extra clothes, small energy bars, a knife, and what mom called drachmas. I proceeded to break the one and only window in this apartment. After climbing out I willed the water vapor to carry me down. I let a breathe of relief out knowing I was free from one monster from my life. I had taken a guess that my father was Poseidon because of the water healing all of the abuse I faced. I now set out for Central Park. Something in my gut was telling me to be there.

As I walked down the lonely streets of New York, I pulled out my mp3 player and pressed play. Bullet by Hollywood Undead came on. I caws somewhat able to under the meaning behind the lyrics. I was only twelve yet I probably saw more pain then one typically should. I guess I could explain how I see things while being Blind. I use the water vapor in the wit to form shapes around people. But because of my inability to speak, I forced myself to learn sign language. It was alright, until someone doesn't now anything about it.

As I walked deeper into the forest of Central Park,I decided to expand my sight. What I saw was about three children fighting what seemed to be Hell hounds. I pulled out pt my knife and ran in their direction. When I got to the battlefield, I propped myself up on a tree and jumped out. Landing on top of what seemed to be the Alpha, I was almost shaken off. But in my desperate grip, I had cut it's back open repeatedly. After the Alpha was gone. I asked who the satyr of the group where they were going.

Shawn

A strange boy with black hair that covered his eyes had asked us in sign where my group was going.

I signed back,"We are going to Camp, would you like to join us?"

"No, but thanks for the offer. I am looking for a place to stay, but not a Home."

We signed to each other for about five minutes before I had to get going.

"See you around Percy."

"Same to you Shawn."

Percy

After I waved my good byes, I grabbed my knife once again, It felt right to se these types of weapons. Maybe this was being part of a demigod. As I unpacked and made camp, I didn't realize the silver eyes watching me.

Artemis

A boy had interfered with our Hunt. He was a strange one was

regular for a twelve year old. But his eyes were a light green. As he unpacked I told the hunt to get in a ready position I stepped out and confronted him about interfering.

Percy

I had finished unpacking when I sensed a twelve year old girl behind me, when I extend my senses, I saw more. Thinking back to the mythology lessons my mom drilled into my head, I took a wild shot here in hopes that I won't become a jackalope.

I turned around and signed,

"Welcome Lady Artemis, what do you need?"

Artemis

The boy turned towards me before I could say something. He made strange hand gestures as if he were talking to me. I then remembered one of my Hunters had a deaf family member before joining us.

"Diana, come out I need you to translate."

When Diana stepped out and was standing by my side. I took another look at the boy. His eyes seemed dull as if he were blind. I shook those thoughts away and asked.

"Boy, why did you interfere with our Hunt?"

After Diana looked at the hand movements, she spoke,

"I was helping some demigods that were attacked, I am sorry if I had interfered without even knowing."

"I might let you go if answer my question."

He nodded.

"Are you blind?"

He simply nodded once more.

"Why don't you speak."

After two second of translations,

"I was abused by my stepfather. I now cannot speak. I am here now because he killed my mother. I then proceeded to kill him and run."

"You must be taken to Olympus, we might be able to fix this problem."

He just nodded and began to pack up his equipment. I then flashed the him, the hunters and I to my palace.

Percy

I was now on Olympus. Maybe now I could find out my true father.

"Follow me boy, we're are going to my brother Apollo to see if he can find a way around this predicament."

All I could do is nod along. When we reached Apollo's palace, he bombarded us with questions that I would not like to mention.

"Well I can't fix his voice but I could have him transmit hs thoughts to speak instead."

I nodded in agreement. I saw a beam cut through the water particles in the air. I then proceeded to blackout.

A/N: Like it, hate it? Well it's your choice. I had wanted to get this story out of my head and published so I have some record to work off of later. Expect chapters for

A Place Called Home-somerime in the next month

Of Entities and Essences-Daily

Blinding Silence-Every so often

Till next time,

D_-T


	2. Chapter 2

Blinding Silence

Apollo

Artemis not sending a boy to the hounds when they run into each other. I wonder what is special about this one. He seems average. But he smells of the sea. Could he be a child of Poseidon. Father wouldn't be pleased. Especially since Thalia died somewhat recently.

As my thoughts started to wander, the child started to stir.

"What is your name child?"

He signed back Percy.

"You do realize you can just direct your thoughts at me to speak right."

"This thing working?"

I chuckled at the statement.

"Percy if you don't mind, how were you found by the hunt?"

Instead of answering, he spilled the water onto floor and set his hand in it.

"Look into he water Lord Apollo, look and see what my life has been."

What I saw was despicable. I saw only gray outlines but I could tell who was who. I saw the woman's neck snap. I saw the abusive rape. I saw the knife cut the throat. I would have Hermes visit Uncle later about this.

Percy

Life got somewhat easier. Well, when I'm with demigods at least. I now have a way to speak. That isn't sign. I will most likely sign with the mortals and send my thoughts out with the other world.

"Alright Percy, I'm gonna take you to Camp Half Blood when we leave. I need to head to my palace so could you stay at the front gates."

"Sure"

Now while he was gone I thought, how did my life change in just a few hours. I went from the abused child with no education. To meeting Greek gods and having battle instincts. While I waited, I hung my head down to look like a peasant. If there was one thing I learned, generous people help out poor children. I had a baseball cap sitting out in front of me. People passed by thinking nothing of me. Soon one person stopped and dropped a few drachma in the hat.

He seemed sad by his posture.

"What's wrong sir."

"It's nothing child. I just lost my wife and child. Wait did you just..."

"Speak with my mind, yes."

To say I was curious was like saying Dionysus only liked wine.

"What were their names."

"My wife's name was Sally Jackson, my son's liked to be called Percy."

I looked up and showed him my dulled Sea green eyes.

"Dad?"

Poseidon

How did Percy get onto Olympus. Unless he was already aware of his heritage, and fought something important. Or interfered with another God's business.

"Wait, Percy how are you on Olympus?"

"I was brought here by Lady Artemis. And where we're you for the last eight years of my life."

I sighed. That was all I could do. The ancient laws had prevented me, but I was allowed to have a child with a mortal. I have a feeling Zeus is just bending the laws so he doesn't have to deal with his children.

"Percy, about nine years ago, a law was made where we couldn't visit our children. I stayed with you until you were four. But Zeus noticed that I wasn't handling the sea to often, so he sent an eagle to see what I was doing. He was outraged and put me on house arrest. I couldn't leave my domain without lighting striking me. After four years, I was released, and I watched over you to see how you would grow up. To say I was disappointed would be an understatement. And sadly, Gabe was also my fault. If it wasn't for the strong scent of the sea, your mother wouldn't have had to marry that piece of garbage."

"At least you answered my prayer."

I turned around to see the stets were empty. I looked at my watch and realized I was late for the meeting. I decided to quickly flash over instead of walk. When I was in my throne, my dear brother spoke.

"Now Poseidon, explain to me why you have a child."

"Well in case you forgot, I was raising him until you out me on house arrest. Now I'd I may ask, which god brought him into Olympus?"

"I did." Artemis spoke out for the first time in the meeting.

Zeus had a look betrayal because one of his daughters had brought my son to Olympus.

"Well bring him here, I had my Symbol of Power taken from me."

"What does my son have to do about this."

"He clearly STOLE IT!"

Before I could answer, two laughs were heard. One male, one female.

After Apollo stopped laughing,"Yeah he would steal the bolt, if he wasn't blind, or abused for the last eight years of his life. Begging and stealing to get food and medicine for his mom."

"How do you know of these things Apollo?" Zeus questioned another one of his sons.

"I know because I gave him a way to speak with his mind. He is mute and blind, and that is a horrible combination."

Athena analyzing the situation decided to intervene before one of her siblings get blasted.

"Father, what if we just send the boy to camp, that way we can effectively monitor him."

"Fine he shall go to camp, but we need a quest for my missing bolt." Zeus sighed in defeat.

Percy

I have no clue what time it is, but Apollo finally got back.

"Hey Perce. You ready to go now."

"Yes of course, I spent too long on my ass, nut I got a decent drachmas."

"What you plan on doing to them?"

"No clue."

A/N: to the reviewer, Shawn was never mentioned, but I will rewrite chapter one to include the school he was searching to include some deaf children.

Till next time

D_-T


End file.
